The Other Side Of The World
by jellal103
Summary: Headset on. Volumes up. Ignore the world. That's how Natsu's world goes since time immemorial. No one goes near him. No one even dares to. But things change as he tries to comfort a girl that moved his as-hard-as-rock heart. Will he move out of his comfort zone?


_Bell rings._

I quickly got up and left the classroom. I'm ready for dismissal. Oh, I am always ready for it. I put on my headset and turn the volumes up.

I'm Natsu Dragneel, a 3rd year student at Fairy Academy. I don't have many friends… Oh wait, let me rephrase that. I don't have any friend. Nobody, not even one, wants to talk to me. I guess it's because of the rumours surrounding me?

I'm the school's top delinquent with not a month passing without having me suspended for at least a week. I'm pretty stubborn, huh?

I hummed my way through the corridors. No one wants to talk to me. Wait, no one even wants to get near me. So it was an easy way through. But as I was about to reach a turn, something came into my view.

A girl was crying at the end of a corridor.

Teachers, students and other people passed by her but not one of them did take any notice of her. They didn't seem to mind that a student was helplessly crying.

She was Lucy Heartfilia – a girl gifted with many gifts. She was everyone's favourite. Good looks, high intelligence and a nice personality are the first things notable about her. But despite all of this, she was somebody who had nobody.

No one tried to talk to her. She has helped almost everyone with their problems but no one can reach out a hand to her. I guess they couldn't see her tears? They were silent tears after all.

If anyone ever knew about this, "She could easily get through this," they all thought like that.

Feeling pitiful, I approached her. I could hear her cries that would be drowned by the noise that surrounded us.

"Hey." I tried to muster a smile but I thought that it wasn't quite good for her so I shook it off. I reached out my handkerchief for her to wipe her tears with.

It was all I could do. After all, we are nothing but strangers to each other. I, unlike her, am nobody. I'm nobody's friend so I didn't know how to approach her.

"HI," she replied with a smile despite the tears flowing.

I tried to start a conversation. Something about good things that would brighten up her mood will be good. It was all I could do since I don't know how to deal with people crying.

"Thanks" She looked up to me and signalled me to sit beside her.

"What for?" I asked, sitting beside her.

She laughed. Seeing her laugh makes me feel a bit relaxed. I don't know. I didn't have any friends to begin with so talking to her like this makes me feel a bit weird.

"For talking to me." She smiled at me with her beautiful eyes that captivated me.

"O-Okay." I said nervously and, with that, she laughed loudly as if her crying never happened.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh really."

"Come on, we barely know each other and yet you could make me laugh like this. That's good, you know."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know." With that, she laughed again.

"What are you laughing at?!" this time, It was a mix of annoyance and sarcasm.

"Well, it's that we're talking like this and yet I don't even know your name."

Oh yeah. It's true. I forgot to introduce myself. I guess that was rude of me.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu, huh?"

"Huh? Why? Does it sound familiar to you? I asked, feeling a bit hopeful.

"Huh? Ah. Yeah. I heard you were a delinquent."

"Oh." It was all I could reply. I didn't know I was that notorious. I felt a bit down and embarrassed about myself.

"Hey. Its okay you know. I never believed the rumours about you anyway."

"Really? Thanks, then" I replied. Then, something came into my mind. It was funny how the tables turned. I approached her to cheer her up and, now, she's the one doing it to me in just a matter of minutes.

We both stared into nothingness as we let the time pass by us. Spending our time like this may look boring but to us, it was very worthwhile. It was the time that we let peace come into us. For a split second, I felt like I didn't want it to end.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned into hours and soon, it was already 5pm. She had to go home or else her father will be mad or so the rumours say.

"Hey. I'm going home now. What about you?"

"I guess I'm going home too. I still need to feed my pet cat."

"A cat? Really? You have one?" She looked amazed by what I just said.

"Yeah," I said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I guess it doesn't fit my reputation as school delinquent, huh?" I added but as I saw her eyes full of anticipation I quickly asked her, "Want to see it?"

"Yes! Of course! But – "Her voice quickly toned down from the excited to a sad tone.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"My father won't allow me to go out especially with guys. Even if it's just friends."

"Oh..." I was about to answer when suddenly her phone ringed.

She rummaged through her bag to look for her phone. When she opened it, her dad was calling.

"Oh. Sorry. I've got to get home. Bye!" she started running, waving her hand.

I waved my hand back and soon I only heard her footsteps.

Okay. So, now, I have nothing to do. Thinking about it, I only stayed this long in the campus because of her. Normally, I'd be in room right now playing some games.

I got my bag and something caught my eye. It was her handkerchief. I guess she forgot all about it.

"What a careless girl," I thought.

I walked myself the way home. My thoughts fled to what happened. I tried to cheer her up but she cheered me up instead. As I thought about it I realized that I never knew the reason why she was crying.

"I really am an idiot." I told myself.

**Please give a review. I just made this out of random thoughts so please! Thanks! Anything would be fine! **


End file.
